


Together But Apart

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together But Apart

A bird has crashed into the window where John was working, settled on the bed, with Katie settled beside him. Katie had moved to pick the bird up, stroking it's ruffle feathers gently even as she settled beside John again, the tiny chirrups rewarding enough, but the occasional glances that John stole, even whilst using his laptop, brings a smile to her face. 

"How is it?"

John's voice breaks her thoughts and she smiles, stroking the bird's feathers again. 

"It seems to be healing pretty well..."

"Shall we let it rest?"

"Perhaps... but we should leave the window open."

John smiles, setting aside the laptop, now closed, and moving to re-open the window, watching with amused care in his eyes. The bird chirrups again, then flies away.


End file.
